CarrotTop Chronicles
by Gonnabe Writer
Summary: Ron's Diary during his fourth year. Slightly AU, RonHermione. Can be read with 'Knowitall Notes' or by itself if you hust want Ron's POV.


_I just love Ron/Hermione fics, so I thought I'd try this…_

_You can read this along with "Know-it-all Notes", or by itself if you just want Ron's POV._

…………………………………………………………………………………………

I don't know why I'm writing in this diary…Hermione gave it to me last Christmas, and just like every one of her 'intellectual' gifts…I didn't really want to use it.

But I thought 'What the heck'…and now, I guess I'd better introduce myself.

I'm Ron Weasley, nerdily known as Ronald Arthur Weasley. I am almost 14 and not remarkable in any way, people and things around me are pretty amazing, but not me.

Well, the first not-really-anything-cool about me is that I'm a wizard (or at least training to be one)…I'm in a school full of witches and wizards, my family is a wizarding family, so unless you're a muggle, being able to do magic isn't that remarkable.

My family, another part of my life where my importance level is just about nil. I am the 6th (and youngest) Weasley boy in my family…even my younger sister Ginny has something going for her…since she's like the first Weasley girl in 3 generations or something. Lets see, so far, just my family has produced a Hogwarts quidditch Captain, two Hogwarts Head boys and two entrepreneur clowns…do any of these titles belong to me? No.

Then there's my best friends…firstly, there's Harry Potter a.k.a The boy who lived…thrice (so far)…yeah, he's THAT Harry Potter, the one who escaped He-who-must-not-be-Named as a 1 year-old, a 11 year-old and a 12 year-old. I know he doesn't ask for the attention but Harry has a knack for getting into trouble, with me tagging along as the 'faithful sidekick'…mostly, I end up being knocked unconscious…not a very heroic situation. Harry's also in the Gryffindor quidditch team, and mostly, they never lose unless Harry is falling off his broomstick (that happens sometimes). Me? I just cheer from the stands with Hermione. I'll tell you about her next…

Hermione Granger…school genius, resident know-it-all and reluctant homework supplier. Hermione is one of those people who have been blessed with brains and looks…Her IQ sets her apart, but her looks are pretty good too…not that I'd ever tell her that.

Me and Hermione are in a love-hate relationship, and thus, we are always ready to aggravate the other one…like when Hermione bought a cat when she knew I had a rat. That argument was resolved when I found out that my 'rat' was a 30-something loser called Peter Pettigrew…who's been in the family since he betrayed Harry's parents to Voldemort. Another proud achievement for Ron Weasley.

I guess I never described myself, the most distinctive feature is my hair…its red. I guess that would be something unique about me, except every Weasley is a 'carrot-top'. I'm tall and lanky, though not clumsy. This is a kinda embarrassing secret about me…I've never kissed a girl. Well, I've never even had a girlfriend, so I guess that makes sense.

I'm actually not that good around girls, they make me nervous. Well, Hermione doesn't, but that's coz she's like one of the guys…though sometimes it's hard to work out what she's thinking. Girls are very strange creatures.

School is kinda cool these days…we're having this Tri-Wizard Tournament thingy. The suck thing is that only 6th and 7th year students can participate…so that puts me and my friends out of the running. Though maybe not being part of the action would be nice, just watching and cheering with Harry and Hermione…watching Hermione smile, and seeing her hair shining in the sun…WHAT! Ok, I didn't just write that…I don't know where that came from! Hermione's my friend…I can't think of her like that…its wierd.

But you know which girl I would like to have my first kiss with? That pretty Veela girl from the Beauxbatons School, not that she'd actually notice me…but, hey, a guy can dream.

It's time for me to really dream now, I'm going to bed.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

_Ok, I know its short, and It's just an introductory chapter…but lemme know what you think and whether it's worth continuing. _


End file.
